


事后调情

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 南以颜喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	事后调情

**七夕联文 南颜 把你给我**

**事后调情**

_南 x 七_

**** 彼时， 周震南和张颜齐刚刚确定关系两个月。他们就约定好，每年七夕的第二天只做“最纯洁小情侣”（限于亲亲抱抱牵牵手）。所以第一年的七夕呢，娱乐圈小前辈缠着小新人，把第二天的份都先做足了。

2K小短文 仅添七夕氛围

看官自赏

**事后调情**

_南 x 七_

chapter.0 

周震南和张颜齐确定关系的第二个月的7号。也是他们在一起的第一个七夕。

  
关于七夕，他们之间有个秘密约定：这一天，必须尽情释放自我回归天性（谁都不能说不行）。 但第二天，必须乖乖地只谈“恋爱”（最多一垒）！

  
所以在这2019的七夕之夜，周震南就卯足了劲，缠着张颜齐激情万分地展开了“旷古之战”。

战况十分激烈。斗得那叫一个“难舍难分”。

  
chapter.1

当这一场“极乐战役”尽兴地结束后，就只留下张颜齐一个人躺在床上，懒懒散散地沉沦于“贤者时间”。 

——周震南往床上喷了LOEWE香水？

  
张颜齐摸着鼻子嗅了嗅，一股安神的味道随之涌进了嗅觉里。他记得周震南跟他科普过这种简单的……柑橘和檀木奶质味，正是LOEWE“事后清晨”香水散发出的中调。

——确实能让人放松，睡意朦胧。

他点点头，闭上眼睛摸着身下蓝色冰滑的床单，细细感受：渲染了香水的空气里，有一条透明的薄纱，像青鸟一样在仙雾般的香气里自由回转。它偶尔滑过皮肤，留下的触感，十分轻柔——搞不好是织女信手织出的高级仙品。

...... 

男人的“贤者时间”，总是很简单的。要想说得高级点，无非就是——“冥想”。 

“嘶——！”

张颜齐的耳朵被咬了。是谁呢？还能有谁？！当然是小恶魔周震南！ 

张颜齐揉着耳朵坐起来，装模作样地摆出凶神恶煞般的表情去瞪他。

周震南当然没被吓到，他笑着晃了晃刘海：“你这样根本没威慑力！”然后，他偏头凑到张颜齐的嘴边，龇牙咧嘴地叼了上去，用恶魔般的诱人声线低语，“得像我这样，要有实际行动才行。”

  
“#￥%……！” 

周震南堵住了张颜齐要说出口的话，张颜齐揽紧了周震南的脖颈。再之后，场面就无法收拾。两个人像打闹的小动物般，滚到床上，闹作一团：你咬过来，我咬回去；你瞪过来，我瞪回去；你压过来，我压回去。

…… 

玩了好一阵子的“投桃报李”，周震南从床上爬下去，摇头晃脑地站起来：“哎唷，我不玩了，我要洗澡。太累了！”

  
“你这话说得我都不想理你了。我要先睡。” 

“不准睡大头！等我一起！”周震南忙回身拽着他的手臂摇。

张颜齐不想抗争，因为他突然觉得全身酸痛，难以挣扎，所以就泄了气，任由周震南低头亲他：“好的好的，南南。我等你......” 

  
不是张颜齐蔫了。这可不是。要知道，五分钟前，周震南才把张颜齐从浴室里放出来。所以，他实在是提不起精神了。

Chapter.2

可能，因为今天是七夕，周震南有一个“伟大”的想法——张颜齐猜他是有这样一个想法——在七夕这天，要做一次温柔体贴的好男友。比如帮他洗洗澡什么的…… 

想什么？这可能发生吗？周震南帮张颜齐洗头洗澡？

  
当然有可能！只不过，周震南用实际行动证明了：至少在这一年，他是不可能跟“体贴男友”之类的标签，挂上钩的。 

  
张颜齐无奈地抹了一把满脸的泡沫，闭着眼睛挥他：“南南，我自己来我自己来！你先去出去休息休息。”

  
周震南垂下手，抬睑看他，舔了嘴唇：“囊个了嘛。我洗得不好吗？” 

  
......其实也没有那么糟，毕竟这是周震南帮他洗澡的第一次。 

  
张颜齐默然，抬头借着花洒喷出的水，麻溜地冲掉了洗发露的泡沫，然后低头冲周震南笑：“洗得好呀。怎么会洗不好呢？” 

  
周震南呆了一下，偏头捂着嘴轻咳一声。当他再回头往上看时，滑过张颜齐胸口的黑玫瑰，瞄到了那上面他残留的咬痕——恍若是玫瑰丛被采摘过后的伤痕。周震南不动声色地吞了口唾沫，抬眼继续向上看，正好迎上张颜齐投过来的目光。

  
张颜齐不知危险地冲他笑，问：“囊个了？” 周震南压着上扬的嘴，眨了几下眼：“我想亲你。”张颜齐皱着一张脸，深感不解：洗个澡也能洗出感觉来？

  
可周震南哪里还管这些，他按着张颜齐的肩膀，踮起脚，在花洒之下，湿漉漉地亲起张颜齐的嘴角，辗转着与猫唇里鱼般滑溜的舌头亲昵。

  
张颜齐在唇齿相依中逐渐迷失，他迷迷糊糊地揽住周震南的腰，迷迷糊糊地猜想，迷迷糊糊地低头。

  
——南南可能是，

——彻底放弃“洗澡”这件事了吧。

chapter.3

以往周震南吻他，都像在比武：嘴唇和牙齿互相切磋武艺，不分高下。每次一顿“唇齿相向”后，张颜齐的嘴，一定会被磕破皮。 

  
——当初采访说他是只“猛虎”，还真是没喊歪。比赛的时候又猛又凶，亲个嘴也这么蛮。 

chapter.4

  
不过，这次不一样…… 

周震南吻得特别温柔。 

  
chapter.5 

周震南去浴室洗澡了。

花洒喷出水的声音，在周震南洗澡的动作下，变得很有节奏感。张颜齐听着浴室里传来的水声，慢慢放松身体。没想到这一放松，一种难忍的酥痒、酸软，就声势浩大地从四肢百骸里袭来；同时，还有一种难以言喻的酸胀感，在屁股深处喧嚣，仿佛周震南还在、不行不行！这可恶的身体回忆！ 

张颜齐猛捶了一下头，强迫自己赶紧胡乱想些别的事情。可他没想到，他越这样，一幕幕羞耻的画面，就越是冲进他的大脑袋张牙舞爪——那个谁，把他压在床上，硬是逼他喊、喊那些乱七八糟、污秽不堪的“称呼”……实在忍受不了。他都不知道周震南到底从哪儿学来的。这些奇妙的技巧让他浑身酥痒…… 

哎我日他妈卖批！——张颜齐不敢再多想。他使劲拍了拍脸：张颜齐你真他妈没骨气。 

但张颜齐也就懊恼了几分钟，因为他实在是太困了。揉揉眼睛，他听到外面传来缓和的蝉鸣——应该是经过AU软件，降了噪？

……

“哎，这都在想啥啊。” 

张颜齐眯了一会儿，又慢慢睁开眼，用手肘撑着自己的上半身，缓缓地翻了个面，低着嗓子，喃喃道：“不能睡，我得等南南。” 

周震南真是太能折腾了……张颜齐慢慢地又动了动身体，调整好了一个比较惬意的姿势，继续等周震南把澡洗完。 

  
chapter.6

周震南的澡也没有洗太久。他一边擦着头发一边从浴室出来，刚张嘴想出声告诉张颜齐他洗好了。

  
没想到，竟看到了这样一幅无人能作出的绝世之画：

  
正当年的青年裸着削瘦的脊背，卧在冰丝床单上。繁复的蓝色褶皱在他身下，如矢车菊的多数花序般延伸开，美得不可方物。但，真正让周震南移不开眼睛的，是张颜齐背上残留的吻痕跟咬痕——诞生之初的浅红，在与空气亲密纠缠过后，腐化成了玫瑰花瓣的旖旎暗红。让人神往。这些无辜的欢爱印记，仿佛......不是仿佛！它们就是伊甸园里，让亚当甘愿变成凡人的那颗毒苹果！深红得诱人！

周震南慢慢走过去，眯起眼睛，舔了一下厚实的嘴唇。

  
这些暗红痕迹落在张颜齐的身上，仿佛是有生命力般。它们颤栗着、起伏着，似“知善恶树”上的毒蛇，向周震南低声絮语——麝香味与荷尔蒙，还有张颜齐黏黏糊糊的呜咽与喘息——哪一样，不是能勾起周震南欲望的隐晦？ 

周震南踮起脚，无声走到床边，俯视他留下的痕迹。黑色眼底的深处又悄然翻涌起能吞噬一切的暗色。他想再蜿蜒吻过这些，再蜿蜒吻过让人心痒的吻痕，再......

  
“……” 

  
张颜齐猛得撑起身，扭头看向他。充满倦意又警惕的下垂眼，泛着事后的迷离。他耳边翘起几缕湿发，在夏日的夜晚里，小小抖动着：“南南？”

  
周震南眨了两下眼睛。知道他在担心什么——他是在看到张颜齐身上的吻痕后，有了“想法”。但！哪又怎么样了？他不能再做了吗！他……虽然心里是真的这么想的，但坐下去了却也只是擦头：“没得啥子，你接着睡嘛。我擦个头，也睡了。”

张颜齐躺下去，没睡，缓慢眨着眼睛，打量他的后脖颈。

  
突然他虚起眼睛，像是想到了什么一样，猛地抓起枕边的手机。一摁HOME键，看到屏幕上的时间后，松了一口气：“呼——”他点点周震南的背，让他也看看发光的手机屏幕，“今晚确实是不会发生啥子事情唠。南哥你看，凌晨12点23分！七夕已经过了哈！” 

张颜齐说着这话，不自觉咧起一边的嘴角，抬高下巴，摆出了一个万分得意的专属小表情。

——怎么会这么可爱？

  
——真的是，傻得冒泡！ 

周震南当即扔掉白色毛巾，把他压在蓝色的床上，舔了一口某人错愕的虎牙：“哎呀不装了不装了！我就是想做！！‘做人要real’！大头，这不就是你说的的‘real’本‘real’迈？” 

“周震南！你胡搅蛮缠！这明显是两件事!......” 

周震南看着他一脸严肃，颇有要讲大道理的趋势，赶忙压低声线，诱惑他：“哎呀张颜齐，今晚咱就‘real’一把！”他舔着嘴唇，一边用最有魔力的上目线，瞟向红了脸的张颜齐，一边用灼热的指尖描他胸口的玫瑰花纹身，“就一把，得行不？”

“……不、得行。根本不得行！你给老子！周震南！你就是小骗！……” 

张颜齐没能把话说完。因为周震南已经委身而上，“嗷呜”一口，似捕食般咬住了他的喉结。灼热的呼吸喷在下颔与脖颈之间敏感的软肉上，惹得张颜齐不禁动了一下腿，攥紧了蓝色的丝滑床单。 

周震南的床，一直在散发LOEWE香水的味道，好似旖旎神眷在浅浅呼吸。在周震南的魔力调动下，张颜齐无法自持，弱弱地从喉咙里溢出了一声属于情欲的软弱呜咽：“周、震南......” 

“就……一次。” 

  
chapter.7 

这下，张颜齐的身上，是彻底沾染上了一种淡淡的香味——白麝香——LOEWE香水的迷人尾调，也正是周震南，最喜欢的香味。 

这香道似乎是标识所属物的存在。提醒所有想要靠近张颜齐的人：不要惦记。他是周震南的…… 

周震南忍不住不深呼吸，满足地抱住熟睡的张颜齐，把脸埋到他怀里。

——张颜齐。 

周震南又念了一遍这个名字，从身体里发出一声舒坦的慨叹。

——......张颜齐。

  
——————

-花絮-关于一个回吻（啊不，是一个回“咬”） 

张颜齐一边在心里骂周震南，一边用冒着青筋的手臂圈死周震南，低头狠狠一咬。 

“猛虎”当即痛得嗷嗷直叫。他连捶张颜齐好几拳：“好哇张颜齐！你居然敢欺负我！”边说边跳起来把张颜齐摁到墙上，抬头就一顿猛啃，“让你欺负我！” 

（后来据知情人士爆料，张颜齐没有用力咬，是周震南自己叫得太凶了而已！！！）

-花絮-关于新昵称”小骗子” 

张颜齐已经打着呼噜睡着了。 

周震南抖动了一下睫羽，屏住呼吸偏头贴针灸近张颜齐的脖颈，缓慢地阖上眼。

似一只傲娇的黑猫，只肯在主人熟睡后，才肯抖动耳朵撒娇。

他舔了张颜齐耳下的那两颗小痣两下。

——“骗子就骗子。” 

——“反正，我只骗你。”

  
-花絮-关于某人睡觉偷看 

张颜齐已经打着呼噜睡着了，长又密的睫毛在他的眼睛下方，投着浅浅的阴影。 

周震南拨弄了张颜齐的睫毛，然后单手支着头，躺在张颜齐边上，垂睑看他。 

久了，他的脸上，显出了

——一份，他自己都未曾察觉过的宠溺。


End file.
